Reunion
by mabelreid
Summary: When someone dangerous walks out of Lily's past Reid and the team must save her before it is too late. Part of the Hell hath no fury series
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is very short I know but I am only setting the stage.

Warnings: Language

I own nothing of CM only my own characters.

Prologue

The man sat in the darkened room. This was it he thought. This is what I have been working and waiting for. I will not fail this time. _She will be mine. I will not let her get away with betraying me and giving her self to some one else not when she was meant to be mine. _He got up turned on a light that was muted almost to a golden glow. He walked across the room to the wall that was hers. There were pictures of her everywhere. Some from years ago and some from now. There were pictures of her walking to her car from the supermarket, her going into the dry cleaners. There were news paper articles of her face in the aftermath of her kidnapping. The headlines read. **"AGENT SAVES GIRLFRIEND FROM PSCHO DOC" **

Another picture of her wedding. The headline this time **"SPECIAL AGENT REID WEDS GIRLFRIEND IN WAKE OF KIDNAPPING"**

And of course her ordeal in the bank just over a year ago. **WIFE OF BAU AGENT ALMOST KILLED IN BANK HOSTAGE CRISIS**

There were pictures of her with the baby in the park, at the shopping mall and even in her own back yard. They were arranged in a collage with other items hanging on the wall as well. A long pink dress she had worn to sing in the choir at school. A poster of the picture she took and entered into a reflections contest it had one first prize. And on the table were a dozen burning candles and several year books open to her picture. The man stood in front of the wall for a moment staring at the pictures he bent and blew out the candles save one before turning and picking up a bag from the unmade bed. He adjusted his tie and grabbed his car keys. He didn't want to be late for the reunion and he was sure she would be there too. He left the room slamming the door. The one candle illuminated her wedding photo a shot of her and her husband coming out of the church. Only her smiling face was seen. Her husband's was scratched out of the picture. As it was in all the pictures he had taken of her when she was with him.

Our envy of others devours us most of all.

**Alexander Solzhenitsyn**** (1918 - )**

A/N please reivew.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is Chapter 1 the time frame of this story is about 15 months after "The wrong place at the wrong time." The year is 2008. Reid is still at the BAU and so is Elle so this is slightly AU as I know Elle is leaving the show soon.

Warnings are language and innuendo.

I own nothing but my own characters.

Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.

**Unknown**, _(often attributed to Albert Camus)_

Chapter 1

Lily wrapped her arms around Spencer from behind kissing the side of his neck. "You look very sexy in that suit my girlfriends are going to drool over you tonight." She moved around to the front of him and kissed him. He ran his hands through her short dark blond hair. He broke off the kiss and said. "Darling I love you but we are going to be late."

Lily pouted a bit as she looked up at him and said. "It's only my ten year class reunion not a coronation. I don't think anyone will miss us if we're a little late." She ran the tip of one finger down his chest and he stopped her hand before she reached south of his belt.

"Honey as much as I would like to take you to bed and ravage you, we have to go now if we are going to drop Gia off at Aaron and Haley's and still make the reunion."

"Al right but when we get back tonight I expect you to keep your promise to ravage me." She ran her tongue slowly over the outside of her top lip and fire leaped in Spencer's belly. She really was incorrigible.

"You can just stop it. I am determined to go to this reunion. I want to know all about your deep dark secrets from high school."

"There's nothing to tell" Lily said as she picked up her wrap and purse.

"Come on Lily you went to high school with kids your own age. I would have given anything to have had your experiences." He said as he walked in to Gianna's room.

"Hey my little princess how are you?" He greeted her happily and picked her up in his arms. She was 15 months old and was a little carbon copy of her mother except for her father's eyes and hands. She was dressed in her PJ's even though it was only 5 pm. Lily and Spencer were driving to Baltimore that evening.

He grabbed the diaper bag making sure that a couple of her favorite toys were included with the diapers, bottles and baby wipes.

"Hello my darling" Lily said kissing her cheek and making her giggle. She took Gianna from Spencer and they left the house to the attached garage.

In the garage Spencer activated the automatic garage door opener while Lily put Gianna in her car seat and gave to her a favorite toy. It was a stuffed bear Gideon had brought her the day she came home from the hospital.

Later, on their way to the hotel, they talked of many things as it was a 90 minute drive. Lily got more nervous as they approached the city but she wouldn't tell him why. Finally about 10 minutes from their destination Spencer asked, "Baby why don't you want to go to this reunion? It is your high school reunion and I'm more excited about it than you are?"

"I just don't find the idea that exciting. I wasn't popular in high school. I had a small circle of friends and a lot of acquaintances. The people I kept in touch with after school are still important in my life. Why would I want to see people I don't care about anymore? I know my experiences in school were vastly different from your's. I wasn't tortured on the daily basis like you were. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. That's why I agreed to go in the first place because it is important to you. I warn you though; I don't have any deep dark secrets, so interrogating my friends won't get you anywhere."

"We'll see about that, he said mischievously. I am one of the best profilers in the country."

"Wow since when did your ego grow to the size of Montana?"

"Since I met you and learned how to love myself and all my freakish talents" He said with a grin.

"Well here we are so try to rein it in James Bond."

"Actually James Bond was a 00 spy not a profiler so the comparison-"

"And Dr Reid is back! She cut him off mid sentence with a kiss and said are you sure you want to go in right a way we could just sit in the car and neck like at the prom?"

"I never went to the prom remember?"

"All the more reason to park here for awhile, its part of the high school experience you're so eager to learn about."

"Nice try but stop stalling and let's go already."

"Okay but you're missing out on a great high school tradition."

"I'll take my chances he said as he got out of the car and came around to her door."

Lily did not recognize the woman sitting at the table outside the ballroom door, but she recognized Lily.

Squealing she jumped up and came around the table to hug Lily tightly. "Lily it is so good to see you it has been ages." she gushed.

Lily said "Ah, yeah it's great to see you too." very confused.

"Oh you don't recognize me, well don't worry a lot of the people here didn't know me a first" the women said happily.

Lily was still drawing a blank and Spencer just stood their grinning and enjoyed his wife's discomfort.

"I'm Diana Coleman, my maiden name was Johnson."

Oh, Diana how are you Lily said with a warmth that didn't quite reach her eyes. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you ."

"Don't worry about it as I said no one else has tonight. But you Lily, you still look the same just older. She turned to Spencer and said by the way who is this gorgeous man with you?"

"This is my husband Dr Spencer Reid." Lily said putting her arm possessively through his arm.

"Oh a doctor! Diana exclaimed that must come in handy."

"He's not that kind of doctor but a PHD." Lily said proudly.

"Oh," Diana said looking at like he was some new kind of animal.

"Can we have our name tags" Lily asked deftly changing the subject.

"Oh of course here you are Lily Reid and Spencer Reid" she said handing the self adhesing name tags to wear on their chests.

"Thank you Diana see you later" and she pulled Spencer down the hall.

"Why did you do that he said perplexed."

"Because Diana was the worst gossip in school and the biggest flirt in school and I didn't want her trying out her charms on you."

"Are you jealous Mrs. Reid" he said highly amused.

"No I am not but if given the chance she would have latched on to you and we never would have gotten in the ballroom Is that how you want to spend the evening at the courtesy table?" she demanded

"No, but I think you are exaggerating just a bit."

She glared at him and said "Oh come on Dr Reid lets get this evening over with!"

Lily was accosted by Anne the minute she walked into the ballroom. "There you are I was beginning to think you got lost."

"We were held up by Diana." Lily said.

"Oh, that explains it. Let me guess she tried to flirt with Spencer."

"You got it in one Anne; she is still as annoying as she was in high school. And my clueless husband enjoyed it."

Anne sized him up and said "You know Spencer for a profiler you can be dense at times."

"She seemed nice to me" Spencer said defensively.

"She is nice to all the good looking guys that is the problem I lost two boyfriends myself to her charms." Anne said.

"Well, her charms wouldn't have worked on me because I only have eyes for the beautiful Lily" Spencer smiled at Lily.

"You see how well trained I have him" Lily smirked when he gaped at her.

"Come on Mrs. Reid and dance with me." He took her hand and led her to where couples were dancing. They stopped several times while winding through the crowd to talk to friends of Lily.

A lovely slow song came on and she went into Spencer's arms relaxing and moving slowly around the dance floor with her head on his chest. He said nothing for awhile but soon he felt her relax and he said "Are you having a nice time or is this as terrible as you imagined?"

"I'm alright Spencer just a little overwhelmed. Some people I know haven't changed at all and that is weird and other I would recognize if we passed on the street it is just strange what ten years will do.

The song ended and Spencer said lets go get something from the buffet table I'm starved.

"Is food all you ever think about Dr Reid?"

"No but I'll have to wait to satisfy other appetites for when we are alone?" he winked suggestively at her.

"Watch it Spencer Reid or you'll be very cold tonight."

They met more people she knew at the buffet table. They moved to a table and sat down with a couple she knew and talked and ate and laughed. They danced some more and finally she realized that 3 hours had passed. "Are you ready to leave?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I am but I want to hit the restroom before we go" .

The restrooms were down the hall from the ball room and since it was after 10 pm the corridor was pretty deserted which made Lily a little nervous "Come on Lily she thought to herself, your safe here, Spencer is here and not every stranger wants to kidnap you or strap a bomb to you. " Lily still had moments in certain places and situations where the memories of all that had happened to her in the last two years haunted her and made it hard for her to function.

When Lily stepped back into the hallway a few minutes later a man stepped out of the shadows to meet her. She nearly screamed and then she saw his face. "Oh its you ." What are you doing hiding in the shadows Mark?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket and sprayed something in her face. She inhaled out of reflex choked, and fell as everything went black. The man caught her as she fell swung her up in his arms and carried her out of the building.

A/N And there is it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Warnings for some language.

I own nothing only my own characters

Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God what have we done to You?

We always try to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put You through

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give

Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you

If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words have got spoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give

I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your hearts for two

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give

"Precious" Depeche Mode

Chapter 2

Spencer was deep in conversation with Ken Watson whom he had met through Anne. He was a science nerd in high school and although he was not a genius like Reid he was very gifted. He worked for the Federal government as a liaison to NASA as part of the shuttle program. At that moment he and Spencer where in a heated discussion about the space program.

Anne approached Spencer laying a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Have you seen Lily? I am leaving and I wanted to say goodbye. "

"She went to the ladies room. Spencer checked his watch. Oh, he said a little perplexed she has been gone for awhile. I guess she's primping."

"Spencer when have you ever know her to primp. She isn't a girly-girl."

"Well Anne I don't know what to tell you but I am sure she is here somewhere. Why don't you check the ladies room and I'll have a look around the ballroom for her" he said rising from his chair.

Anne left the ballroom and Spencer made his way around the room. He wasn't concerned. He figured she had run into more friends and was chatting with them and had lost track of time. Anne found him again a few minutes later. "Spencer she isn't in there and she isn't in the hallway I am starting to worry." She said looking very concerned.

"Anne she was reluctant to come here tonight but it looked like she got into the spirit of things but maybe she didn't maybe she's waiting in the car." Spencer was beginning to be a little afraid himself.

It's not like her to hide though but let's go check your car. Spencer went back to the table they had been at and grabbed her wrap.

On their way out they asked people they passed going out of the reunion if they had seen Lily and no one had. Spencer's fear kicked up another notch. When he reached the car and saw the envelope on the windshield he froze unable to think. Anne reached for it and he said sharply, "No Anne, don't touch it!"

His name was written in block letters and he didn't recognize the handwriting. It was then he began to know that he had a huge problem. He went to the sliding passenger door and pulled a strong box out from under the seat. He took out his keys and opened it Inside was a forensics kit he had insisted on keeping in the car after the hostage situation at the bank the year before that had almost cost Lily her life. Lily let him keep it in the car because she knew it gave him comfort and some measure of control. He snapped on some latex gloves and took out the camera. He photographed it without taking it off of the windshield. Then he opened it carefully and unfolded the paper using the hood of the car and his pen light to read it. When he did his worst fears were confirmed. He photographed the note again while Anne read it over his shoulder.

_**NOW SHE IS MINE WHAT WAS STOLEN FROM ME IS NOW RETURNED TO ITS PROPER PLACE ALL WRONGS ARE RIGHTED HER PURITY RESTORED SHE IS FOR YOU BUT A MEMORY WHILE SHE IS FOR ME A SACRED REALITY WE SHALL BE ONE FOREVER AND SHE IS NOW FOREVER BEYOND YOUR REACH**_

"What is this Spencer what is happening?" Anne said terrified she already knew the answer and when she saw it in his eyes she despaired.

Spencer said nothing he found he was incapable of speech. He could not believe this was happening.

He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed 911. The police didn't want to handle the matter as she had been missing less than an hour so Spencer told them about the note and he told them who he was. The detective showed new respect after that and promised to be there as quick as he could. Spencer then called Hotch.

His mind reeled trying to figure out how yet again she had been snatched out from under his nose. When Hotch answered he could barley speak to tell him what had happened. He wanted to come to Baltimore but Spencer said no.

"Please Hotch stay where you are for now and take care of my Gia. God Aaron what am I going to do when she wants her mother?"

"I'll stay with her if that is what you want, but I am going to call Gideon. He won't stay away."

"I know Aaron, and thanks for everything I don't know when I'll see you."

"Don't worry about Gianna we'll take care of her and little Gideon will love having her here he adores her." Hotch said with amusement.

That made Reid smile through the tears that were threatening. "I know he does it's very cute."

The detective arrived about 10 minutes later and they corralled everyone who hadn't left the reunion to interview them on what they might have seen.

"Dr Reid, said Detective Garrison, there is no way we talked to everyone who was here tonight. I am going to call the alumni association and find out who was here and who didn't show up. I also need to ask you some questions about your wife."

"I know the kind of questions you want to ask me after all I am the husband and your first suspect. Lily and I are very happy so she didn't stage this to run off with someone."

"You know I have to ask the questions Dr Reid."

"Then listen I'll tell you everything I know."

By the time he had outlined the evening for the Detective Gideon arrived. He got out of the car walked over to Spencer and gave him a hug.

"Are you al right son?"

"Frankly Jason, I am still reeling from the fact that once again, my wife is in mortal danger and I can do nothing to help her."

Gideon introduced him self to the detective and said "may I see the letter please."

He read it and said, "Notice that the writing is block written with a ruler or other straight edge. He doesn't want us to identify hand writing characteristics. Also look at the phrasing no punctuation and every phrase is declaratory. He believes he is in total control and he wants us to believe it as well. He believes we can do nothing to stop him and that he will keep Lily all to himself forever. He has known her in the past and that association ended very badly.

Detective Garrison walked up to them and said "my men have finished the interviews no one saw anything so who ever this is got very luck or he knew exactly what he was doing. "

"He is organized, methodical and single minded. He has probably been stalking Lily for sometime. Spencer I assume you didn't have reason to suspect your wife was being stalked, no calls to the house and the person would hang up when you answered, No suspicious vehicles in the neighborhood that sort of thing."

No Gideon, I would have come to you or Hotch if I suspected something like that but there were no signs this guy is very good at what he does."

"I agree but we need to know more about Lily to catch him."

Jason you know as much as I do about her. I don't know what else to tell you. They were walking back into the ballroom. Anne met them at the doors.

"Jason, Spencer may I speak to you? I was thinking who could have done this and I have an idea but I hope I am wrong."

"Let's sit down" Gideon said and they sat at the nearest table.

Anne picked up a napkin and began to play with in nervously.

"What is it Anne Gideon said gently, please tell us what you know, you aren't betraying her trust you know."

Anne looked up in surprise, "but how did you- No of course you know what I am thinking you always do. She took a deep breath and began to speak. All I can think about is when we met. We were 14 years old and yet our friendship survives and is strong I guess because we are polar opposites. She is the shy one I am the out going one." Or at least she used to be shy but she has come out of her shell and I thank you for that Spencer. "She reached out and took his hand as tears began to fall. Spencer squeezed it hard and she smiled wanly at him.

"Ok here is what I know. When we were seniors one of the football players asked Lily out. She was thrilled as she had been crushing on him for the whole year. He was an army brat who had moved to Baltimore the summer before when his father was assigned here. I will be honest with you guys I never like him. There was something about him I didn't know what it was but he was off."

"Morgan said to me once that you have a BS detector mile wide" Spencer said smiling

"Yeah well I couldn't stop what happened."

"What did happen to Lily" Gideon asked.

"He took her out a few times romanced her claimed that he was falling in love with her. She was so happy. I had never seen her so happy before or since till she met Spencer. Anyway one night they were out and he took her out to one of the places people in our school went to park. I knew she was going and I begged her not to go but she went anyway. She said it was okay she could take care of her self. She said that she was in love with him and that if he wanted to have sex with her she was okay with that. Anyway she got cold feet and told him no. He didn't do anything like try to force himself on her or beat her up; he acted like it was okay. This was a Friday night and when we got back to school on Monday it was all over the school that Lily had slept with him. She was devastated. She confronted him and he told her that no girl said no to him and that they were through. She demanded he apologize and tell everyone he lied about her but of course he didn't he only laughed at her and call her horrible names. After that people whispered behind her back and said things to her face. She was miserable and then her brother Steve came home for a visit from college and got out of her what happened. He was furious and he went after this guy. He and a couple of his friends confronted Mark and beat him up. They had a video camera and forced him to apologize on his knees to Lily and to admit that he had lied about her. They set up the video to run on the internet and to be sent to every kids email in the school. Steve was arrested for assault but didn't go to jail as it was his first offence and his record was spotless. But he did do a lot of community service. He told me it was worth it."

"Well that explains why he did this. I don't understand why she never told me" Spencer said.

"It was the most humiliating thing she ever went through. She was angry at Steve for a long time because of what his role in this incident was. She didn't see it as trying to protect her she only saw it as making the whole ordeal worse. She wanted to forget it ever happened. She was glad when we graduated and she didn't have to deal with him any more or his friends who were upset that Steve beat him up. A lot of those people continued to believe what Mark said.

"Anne we need his full name do you remember what it is?" Gideon asked.

"Yes his name is Mark Porter and as far as I know he is still in this area."

Gideon left the table to give the information to the detective and then he rejoined them at the table. "Anne can you tell us anymore about this guy."

"Jason I really don't know like I said I hated him and I was glad when we graduated and we left him behind."

Spencer was staring off into space looking completely wracked with guilt.

"Spencer you are not to blame for this" Gideon said, he had seen that look on the younger man's face before twice before in fact.

"Aren't I Jason I am the one that practically forced her to come her tonight. She didn't want to come she did it for me and now she's gone and this time we may not get her back." He put his face in his hands.

"Spencer, Gideon said firmly look at me!"

Spencer raised his head reluctantly. "You are not responsible for this if he hadn't taken her here he would have found another way. He is obsessed with her Spencer."

"I know you are right Gideon but what are we going to do now we have no clues as to where he took her."

"It is getting very late Spencer there is nothing else we can do for her tonight. If it makes you feel better I don't believe he will harm her. He wants to draw this out."

"I can't go back to my home Gideon; I can't face it without her! Spencer cried

"I know my son let me drive you back to DC you can stay with me."

"What about my car?"

"It has to be processed Spencer we'll get it back to DC when the police release it back to you. "

"Al right Gideon."

They left their cards with the Detective and climbed into Gideon's car. It was a long drive and Spencer fell asleep about 30 minutes into the drive. It tore Gideon's heart to hear him moan and he called for Lily several times and once tears fell out from under his lashes. He woke him when he arrived at his house Spencer stumbled into the house yawning. He drop down on Gideon's couch and was sound asleep. Gideon pulled off the young man's shoes and pulled the throw over him. He would let him sleep it was the only escape the young man had for now.

Gideon climbed the stairs to his bedroom wearily but he did not undress or lay down instead he stood at the window in the dark room looking out into the night. Sleep fled far from his eyes and did not return.

A/N Sorry guys I know that was a preponderance of exposition. The next chapter will move faster.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here is another Chapter. I need more then 1 or 2 Reviews per chapter people!

Warnings for language and innuendo

I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 3

A soft golden glow at the edge of the blinds covering the bedroom window woke Lily. Her throat was dry as cotton and her head pounded. She groaned as she sat up. She reached for the glass of water on the night stand and drank it down. She turned over to greet Spencer but he wasn't there. _"That's weird she thought he never gets up before me"_ She got up and carrying the glass walked into the bathroom and switched on the light, turning on the tap she filled the glass up and then splashed cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror and stopped taking another look. She was wearing a very revealing gown that left nothing to the imagination. Confused she walked back into the bedroom for a robe. Lily never wore nightgowns to sleep in she preferred old sweat pants and tee shirts. Not that she didn't have this type of lingerie but if she were to put a gown like this on, Spencer would have it off of her in no time. She went to the closet pulled off the gown and put on a robe.

She turned back to the window and something that had been bothering her since she woke up finally succeeded in getting through her fogged brain. The light was wrong. It was summer in DC and their room faced south. There was too little light. She walked over to the window and pulled the blinds up.

And screamed when she saw the bars over the window.

9 am conference room at the BAU

Everyone was sitting around the table in the conference room as Gideon was filling then in on what had happened the night before at the reunion.

"I spoke with the Baltimore police this morning. They talked to everyone that went to the reunion and found nothing. There were 409 kids in Lily's graduating class. 57 are in one jail or another. 64 have died in the last ten years. That leaves us with 288. According to the alumni committee 215 rsvp'd that they would attend that reunion. We know that 187 actually showed up. That leaves 28. Of the 288, 164 are male. Of the men who attended about half were married and there with their respective spouses. We can't assume that Mark Porter is the man who abducted Lily, although he was sent an invitation he didn't not RSVP. The police are expanding their search to known sexual offenders and Spencer himself was questioned. If not for what we are told by Anne, we wouldn't have a suspect. It worries me that Baltimore can't find anything on this man." Gideon leaned back against the wall after finishing the update to the team.

"What bothers me is how long it has taken this guy to come after Lily. Morgan said then looked at Spencer an apology in his eyes; I'm sorry buddy that came out wrong."

"It's ok Derek I was thinking the same thing. He got up and moved restlessly around the room and came to a stop in front of the white board where a photograph of Lily hung. He reached out to caress her cheek wishing so hard that she would walk in the door and say it was all an elaborate prank she and Anne had played to get back at him for making her go to the reunion. He wouldn't be angry with her he would take her in his arms and never let her go."

"Hey Spencer you, ok man?" Morgan said.

"Yeah but not by much. He turned and looked at the team. Something set him off and made him strike now but I can't figure out what it was."

"Do we think this is revenge on Lily's brother for what his part in what happened ten years ago? Why not go after Steven St John?" Elle wondered.

"Spencer, didn't you tell me that Steven lives in Phoenix." Hotch asked.

"Yes he does, do you think he was to far away to Porter to grab so he went after Lily instead to cause him pain?"Spencer asked Elle.

'I don't think that is it I mean Steven is too far away. Besides, look at the note and the way it is phrased. He says he is righting a wrong and that she will be his forever. He wouldn't use that wording if he were just playing the revenge game. No I think she is the primary target."

"For now all we can do is let Ms Garcia do her computer magic and see if she can find anything on Mark Porter" Gideon said.

"Ask and ye shall receive a voice said from behind them." It was Garcia and she looked entirely too pleased with herself. The man you know as Mark Porter no longer exists. He calls him self Samuel Marshall now. He thought he had wiped himself out of existence. But as you all know by now while others think they are good I am so much better." She grinned.

"Ok, sugar that's great but what have you got for us" Morgan asked.

"Mr. Marshall has many aliases all of them designed for him to hide behind. He pays for each of his utilities with a different name, taxes with another, credit cards another, you get the idea, he is a private detective which is how he was able to watch you Spencer and not arouse your suspicions, but I fished out an address for you right here in DC."

"Alright Garcia, once again you rule!" Morgan said grinned widely.

Lily ran to the door that looked like her bedroom door and tried to open it. It was shut tight and locked. She beat her fist against it yelling **OPEN THIS DOOR NOW DO YOU HEAR ME MARK. LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW THIS ISN'T FUNNY. DAMMIT MARK LET ME OUT OF HERE OR WHEN MY HUSBAND COMES FOR YOUR ASS I'LL LET HIM KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR ME!** She continued to pound on the door and scream till she was hoarse and her fists hurt badly.

She realized that he didn't hear her on he was ignoring her. As soon as she had seen the bars her memory of the night before came back and she knew it was Mark that had done all this. She was frightened out of her skull. He had completely recreated her and Spencer's bedroom down to the carpet and paint on the walls. The same with the bathroom. She began opening drawers and looking through them becoming more and more upset. Everything was the same her clothes, her underwear and socks, even the shampoo and her cosmetics. All that was different was that nothing of Spencer's was there. She knew then that Mark didn't intend to ever let her leave. She collapsed on the bed sobbing and praying for the safety of her daughter and her husband. A sound from the door made her look up. The door opened it was **Mark** he had a gun pointed straight at her in one hand in the other he carried a tray with food.

He said "Why Lily you've been crying, what is the matter my darling? Here take some food you will feel better." He backed out of the room and locked the door ignoring her screams.

She went to the tray picked it up and hurled the entire platter of food at the door. **I"LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH YOUR FOOD YOUR SON OF A BITCH! **She screamed.

She sat down on the chair with her hands over her face weeping for several minutes. After awhile thoughshe began to think her predicament through. Spencer might not find her for days or weeks. She couldn't stay here. She had to think of something to get out of this. _"He didn't leave me tied up which probably means he doesn't expect me to be able to escape." He is feeding me or at least he would be if I hadn't thrown the tray at the door. So he thinks he is in control of me. Maybe I should show he's wrong. _She had gone to her closet and even though she shuddered to think of wearing the clothes he had touched she pulled out some jeans and tee shirt. She thought he was probably watching her so she didn't take the shower she desperately wanted. She went around the room tiding up the drawers she had opened in panic minutes ago and she made the bed all the time thinking what she would do the next time the door was unlocked.

Washington DC

Morgan and Hotch hit the door to the small suburban home they had driven to after Garcia gave them Porter's address. They went through Morgan high and Hotch crouched low guns drawn shouting "FBI IF ANYONE IS HERE SHOW YOUR SELVES NOW!" They were followed by Gideon Elle and Reid. They fanned out and quickly determined the small home was empty.

Spencer entered the man's bed room and stood there stunned. He was still staring at the wall when Hotch came up behind him "Hey Reid didn't you hear- Holy God" he said staring stunned at the wall. He keyed the mike on his flack jacket, "_Gideon you better get everyone in here now there is something you all need to see."_

Elle, Gideon and Morgan entered the room each exclaiming over the far wall. It was covered with pictures of Lily and Spencer and Gianna in every part of life. There was a shrine on the table in front of the wall with a large color picture of Lily and Spencer on their wedding day coming out of the church. Spencer's face had been scratched off. A single candle in a votive glass stood before the picture unlit. There were open yearbooks spread out on the table all turned to her picture.

"Would I be stating the obvious if I said I think we found our kidnapper?" Elle said

"Yeah, well where is he now, that's the sixty four thousand dollar question." Morgan said

"He has to have another place somewhere private for whatever he has planned for Lily. Gideon said grimly

They all looked at Spencer but he showed no signs of hearing what they said. He studied the photos trying to find something to help them anything at all but there were no obvious clues.

"We need to get CSI to go thru this place with a fine tooth comb." Hotch said and he pulled out his phone as he left the room to call the DC police.

Morgan was on the phone with Garcia to have her try to locate another property for this guy.

Elle walked up to Reid and touched him on the shoulder. "Spencer I realize this is the most stupid question a human being can ask another but are you ok?"

"Elle I left ok far back on the road, right now if I had this Mark in front of me I would kill him for even thinking he could get away with this." He told her his voice a little above artic in its coldness.

Elle pulled him into a hug and said "I swear to you we will find her Spencer, we will get your wife and Gia's mother back. No matter how long it takes do you hear me?"

Elle's right, we'll find her buddy." Morgan said.

"Listen I know you guys mean well but you can't guarantee me anything. You can see he had been watching and planning for years. The longer it takes for us to find her the more likely they only thing we will get back is a corpse." Spencer began to weep on Elle's shoulder. She looked at Gideon bewildered no knowing what to do for her friend.

Gideon placed a hand around his shoulder and he finally let go of Elle. "Son you have to think positively. I know there are no guarantees but there is always hope. We won't stop ever till she is back.

"I know Jason, I am sorry for getting so upset." He said apologetically to Elle.

"It's okay if I were in your shoes I don't think I would be upright much less working the case so I admire your strength."

"Gideon is right I have to be strong for Gia she needs her mother." He said simply.

Lily pulled a book off of the shelves in the room. He had all her favorites. She had racked her brain trying to come up with something and had decided that if she turned her attention to something else the answer would present itself.

The door opened and Mark entered again with his gun and another tray of food as several hours had passed. Lily decided to try another tact.

"Please Mark, please let me go I need to get back to my daughter. She is so small, she needs me." she pleaded with him

He picked up the first tray on which she had stacked the broken dishes and spilt food she had tried her best to clean up. "My darling please eat your lunch I know you must be hungry" he said ignoring her pleading. He backed out of the room and the lock turned. Lily was hungry and decided that she wanted food more than she needed to throw another tantrum. Even so the food was tasteless to her she had looked in his eyes and realized he was not quite sane and she despaired of ever coming up with a plan to get away.

A/N More reviews please

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Here's the next chapter. The same warnings apply I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 4

1 am Spencer's home.

Gideon had sent everyone home three hours earlier including Garcia. He said they needed rest if they were going to find Lily.

Hotch had driven Reid to his house to pick up Gianna. He was glad the baby was sleeping although Haley had had a terrible time getting her to sleep.

"She misses her mother Spencer" she had said.

When Reid had walked into the house carrying Gianna it had hit him like a physical blow. Never before had he entered this house and Lily wasn't there to greet him with a hug and a kiss. Her absence was made more painful by the subtle hint of her perfume in the air. He took the baby to her room and put her down in her crib. He leant down and kissed her forehead. He walked quietly out of the room shutting off the lights and leaving the door open a bit in case she cried in the night.

He walked to his bedroom and stood in the doorway for a moment he almost turned and fled but he knew he had to go in there and face her absence. He went to the closet to change into his usual sleeping attire tee shirt and sweat pants. He lay down on the bed without removing the bed spread. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, memories of Lily drifting in and out of his thoughts. And in spite of thinking he wouldn't he fell asleep. Sometime later he was awakened by Gianna crying. He went to her room and switched on the light.

"Dada" she cried holding her arms out to Spencer. He picked her up and tried to calm her

"Hey my sweet girl, what's the matter?"

She continued to cry loudly taking no comfort from him as she normally would. She had begun to say a few words mostly No and Dada to Lily's great chagrin she had not yet said mama or anything resembling it.

He walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down with her in his arms. He rocked and rocked and she cried. He tried a bottle but she didn't want it. She didn't need to be changed and she refused her pacifier and her favorite toys. All the while Spencer talked quietly to her and stroked her back and rocked in the chair. Finally he got up and began to pace up and down with her hoping this would help but it didn't she still cried.

"Mama" she gasped between cries, Spencer looked at her with amazement. "Hey he said, you said mama. Is that what you want my sweet princess, your mommy. I'm sorry baby I can't get her for you. A bad man took her away from us, but I promise you my darling I will bring her back okay."

Gianna continued to cry for another 2 hours before falling into exhausted sleep. By this time Spencer was too exhausted to fight sleep and he slept until the alarm sounded at 7 am.

8:00 am the bull pen at the BAU.

Spencer poured lovely smelling coffee into his cup and trudged wearily back to his desk. Haley was watching Gianna for him again. Although the baby had not been happy when he left. He hated to leave her when she missed her mother so much but he had to get back to work to find her.

"Hey man how are you this morning you look beat up."

"I was up half the night with Gia she misses her mother and even I couldn't calm her down. She finally exhausted herself with crying and went to sleep at about 4 am this morning. So no I am not alright. I am tired, I am angry and I am scared."

"I know you are Spencer that was a really dumb question" Morgan said.

"It's alright Derek. Have we heard anything new?"

"No, all the stuff from this guy's house is in the conference room if you want to join me for a closer look." They left the bullpen and walked up to the conference room. Elle was already in there looking through the photos that had hung on Mark's wall.

"Hey baby" Morgan said leaning down to kiss her.

"Hey you guys, I was going through these photos trying to figure out if there is anything that can help us and I am not getting anywhere with it." Elle explained

The men sat down and Spencer said, well let's see if three brains are better than one shall we.

Lily woke again to another morning with light hit her from the wrong angle. Mark had come back one more time that night and picked up her lunch tray and left more food for her. She had tried again to reason with him but he only ignored her and went away. She had been afraid to sleep thinking he would come into the room in the middle of the night but in the end she was exhausted and she slept and he had not come in or bothered her in any way. Her dreams had been filled with Gia and with Spencer and she awoke with tears on her cheeks. She dressed again jeans and a tee shirt. She began again to pound on the door and call out to Mark but as before he ignored her. She was actually beginning to think the room was sound proofed. None of the tactics she had taken with him had worked. She was actually amazed at how quiet he was. In school he had been loud and brash but now he spoke quietly and except for the gun didn't try to threaten her in any way. The Mark she knew would have been all over her by now trying to seduce her. She sat down in the chair after making the bed and tidying up a bit and began again to try to figure out what he wanted and why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had passed at an agonizing pace. Morgan had badgered Garcia to distraction wanting to know if she had found out anything more. Garcia in turn told him in no uncertain terms to stop hovering that she would tell him when she found something. The entire team was becoming more and more frustrated except for Gideon; nothing seemed to ruffle his feathers, well from the outside anyway. If someone he trusted were to ask in the right way he might tell them how afraid he was for Reid and for Lily. Although he had never asked for it the Reid's had become a surrogate family to him. He was Gianna's godfather and substitute father to both Lily and Spencer. He never wanted it; he couldn't even get along with his own son. He resented that he had become so close to this remarkable young man and his little family. On the other hand he would never admit that he loved the three of them like they were his flesh and blood. The façade he maintained was crumbling as the desire to rip Mark Porter apart with his bare hands became stronger.

"Hey guys, look at this Spencer said rocking a little in his chair. The others crowded around as he began to pick up photo's and newspaper articles and add them to the white board. At first it seemed random but then Gideon smiled and said "very good Spencer, I didn't see that until now. They grinned at each other while the rest of the team stared at them as if they had gone crazy.

"You know I realize that Reid is the smartest one in the room and there is no denying Jason's experience but just what do you to find so amusing!" Morgan said in a highly frustrated tone of voice.

The adding to Morgan's chagrin Elle smiled and said "don't you see it?" Morgan looked ready to strangle all of them when Hotch moved to the front of the room and said "Al right guys stop teasing him."

Hotch turned to Morgan and said "look at the pictures, there are a lot from high school and after high school nothing until just after the first newspaper article which is about her first kidnapping. Then there are a few more till they are married then the hostage situation at the bank happens and he begins to follow her everywhere."

"So Hotch I don't get" Morgan said.

"He had no interest in her until she started to see Spencer. This woman was a photo journalist her pictures have been in every news magazine on the plant. Her work still fetches a very good price at Anna's galleries yet there are no signs he was watching her at that time in her life."

"So, his stressor was her relationship with Spencer."

"Yes think about it he was a popular jock in school who finally picked the wrong girl to mess with. She refused his sexual advances and then he is humiliated by her brother in front of the whole school. Then to add insult to injury he can only stand by and watch while she falls for the "nerd" and marries him and has his child." Hotch said. "Sorry for the "nerd" remark Spencer."

"That's okay Hotch I know it was said with affection."

The other laughed and some of the tension was dispelled.

Morgan burst everyone's bubble by pointing out the obvious. "This is all well and good but how do we find him."

Gideon said "I think we need to get Anne back in here. She hated this man and I know from what she said in passing that she had been keeping tabs on him almost as if she was afraid this would happen."

"Hey Jason, Morgan said, we should hire that woman she would make a great profiler."

Gideon laughed and said "I already tried and she told me no way she liked her boring gallery life when compared to what we do and see."

"Too bad Morgan said she would rock at this job."

Spencer pulled out his cell phone and dialed Anne's number. He spoke briefly to her and then put his phone back in his front pocket.

"She will be here in 30 minutes."

Hotch left the room saying I'll see that she has clearance to enter with security.

Anne stepped off the elevator exactly 30 minutes later. She looked a bit overwhelmed at all the activity.

"It's so noisy in here how do you get anything done?" She said going up to Spencer and embracing him hard. She also looked like she hadn't slept in days. She pulled back out of his arms and said. "How are you holding up gorgeous?"

"Do I have to tell you Anne you're the only one besides Lily who really knows my heart." he said as he led her to the conference room. "The others sympathize but they don't know what this is like. She is your best friend so you understand." She stopped in the hallway and touched his face with her hand.

"I am scared witless Spencer but I have faith in you and your team." she smiled at him and something in him loosened and smoothed out. She was right they would get his wife back. He turned and walked in the conference room.

Gideon sat down beside her and asked her "Anne is there anything else you can tell us about this man. Is there anyplace you can think of that he would go to where there is privacy?"

"I have been wracking my brain Jason and I can't think of anything." She got up and looked at the photos on the whiteboard. This is so frustrating." She began to pace and because it reminded him of Reid when he was nervous Morgan nearly laughed."

Gideon said nothing he just waited calmly. Suddenly she spun around a dangerous light in her eyes.

"My God I can't believe I forgot about this. His family has a cabin. It is in the woods about 90 minutes west of Baltimore as you approach Pennsylvania. But I don't know exactly where it is as I wasn't one of the people or more specifically on the girls he bedded there."

But you said he took Lily to a parking spot. Why not to this cabin?" Gideon asked.

"Because there was a game the next night and his father told him he wouldn't be playing if he blew off his curfew one more time. So he didn't have time to go out there that night."

"Alright we need to see if Garcia can get us a location on the cabin that is if the family still owns it." Hotch said as they got up and left the conference room.

Morgan entered Garcia's office at a fast clip and nearly knocked her over coming out.

"Hey sugar where's the fire?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Morgan said

"I found a property that is a possibility for you to find Lily"

"Let me guess Morgan said it is a cabin in the Maryland woods."

"Hey how did you know?" She pouted, clearly put out at being scooped on the news.

"Anne gave us the info I was just coming in here to ask you to find the exact place."

"You came to the right place as usual" she said handing him a file with a flourish.

"Thanks babe you remain the best." Morgan said with a grin.

"And don't you ever forget it" Garcia said and she turned back to her beloved computers.

They had gathered in the bullpen grabbing flack jackets and checking their weapons. Hotch strode in and said "alright guys lets go get her."

Anne put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "be careful Spencer, I wish I could go with you." She kissed his cheek and he ran to join the others at the elevator.

A/N Please, Please, Please reivew


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Here's the next chapter. Warnings are the same. I own nothing but my own characters. Please review I really want to know what you think of this chapter. I know it is short but I'm not done yet.

Chapter 5

The team had separated into two SUV's that were currently racing toward western Maryland. They would be met by the Maryland State Police who would hold back till the team arrived. Using sirens to clear the road they were making excellent time.

Reid was sitting in the seat directly behind the driver, Morgan. Elle was to his left and Gideon in front of her. Hotch and some members of Hostage rescue were in the second SUV. Reid could only stare out the window and watch cars go by in the opposite direction. _"Where do they all go, to work, or are they traveling. I wonder if anyone has an emergency like us."_ His phone beeped.

"Reid," he said.

"Hey sweet stuff, Garcia quipped. Are you there yet?"

"No we're not what's up" Reid asked

"I have more information on our Mr. Porter. It seems that he was married quite suddenly after graduation. The girl was pregnant. Rumor has it he wanted to play college ball and tried to pay this girl off to have an abortion. His father found out and being a strait laced military type he forced his son to marry her and he lost the scholarship he had won. Anyway they stayed together had a baby boy and presented the picture of a young couple that had messed up but had made it work. In reality Mark was beating her; he was an alcoholic, but not out of control. He managed to hold on to a job. About two and half years ago his father died and left him quite a bit of money. He quit his job and a couple months later his wife and son disappeared. They haven't been found. The police couldn't pin it on him as he had an alibi that was pretty solid. Then about the time you and Lily met he opened a private detective agency. As far as I can tell it is a front, he had no actual clients."

"Thanks Garcia" he said and hung up the phone. He filled the other in on what Garcia told him as they raced westward.

Lily came out of the bathroom she had finally taken a long hot shower and I had felt wonderful. She no longer cared if he watched her. She couldn't stand going without her morning showers anymore. She s sat down and continued to towel her hair. She missed Gia and Spence desperately but that was about to change. When he came in again she was going to do whatever was necessary to free her self from him even if he hurt her in the attempt. She would rather die than stay her another day.

He stood up leaving the monitors on it was time. He knew she would understand what he had to do. She had loved him once and she would love him again. He would make her forget her old life. He walked to the wall and touched a certain place in the molding and it slide back to reveal a short hallway. He closed the wall behind him and walked to the door. He unlocked it and pushed it open.

When the door to her room open and Mark stepped in empty handed but for the gun she knew by the look in his eyes that something had changed. He sat down and put the gun on the table but not far enough away from him that she could risk going after it.

"Lily" he said looking her in the eye for the first time in 2 days. I am sorry it has to be this was but you gave me no other choice. You see I know sooner or later your husband will find us here. So we are leaving, if you are going to stay with me forever then we have to find another place to hide."

"Mark wait please. I know that my brother hurt you and I was angry with him for a long time. I never wanted him to hurt you. He was protecting me."

"I know you would never encourage your brother to hurt me Lily you love me you always have. That's why I don't understand why you married the geek. Why did you do that he said becoming more and more agitated. You didn't wait for me."

"Wait for you. Why should I have done that Mark you got another girl pregnant and married her. Did you expect I would put my entire life on hold for you. I always knew about you and your friends and your bets to see how many virgins you could sleep with but I was foolish enough to think I could love you and change you . I came to my senses though and I moved on."

"No you were tricked. He tricked you into marriage. Come on Lily he is just a super smart geek what does he have that I don't? Is it money, because I have money now. Please tell me what you see in him and I will try to be what you want."

They had turned off the sirens a mile from their destination just to be sure. The vehicles approached the cabin and met with DC police that had been watching the place from a distance. Detective Garrison met them and said that no one had been seen but there were lights at the back so he was sure there was some one there. They spread out with Hotch and Gideon taking the front entrance and Reid, Elle and Morgan going in the back way. They hit the doors together and quickly searched the small cabin. It looked like no one was there and then Gideon called them to the front. They entered the small room and looked at the bank of monitors Mark had left on. Spencer inhaled sharply at the sight of Lily sitting on the bed and Mark across from her on the chair. There was volume as well and picture. He nearly fainted with relief when he heard her voice and saw she was alright.

"Where is that coming from, did we miss a room." Morgan asked puzzled.

Gideon walked around the room stroking his chin, "No there is another room hidden behind a wall or something remember we saw a light and the dimensions of this room are wrong. " He and other members of the police began to tap on the walls trying to find the hidden room.

"The room she is in must be sound proofed as they give no sign they know we are here." Elle said thoughtfully.

She and Spencer watched the monitors and listened as Lily talked to Mark.

Lily was beginning to think that she had found a way to push Mark buttons. He had asked her what it was about Spencer that she loved so she would tell him.

"Alright Mark, Spencer may be a "super smart geek" but he is also kind, thoughtful, loving, sweet. He is gorgeous and he is a wonderful father. Not to mention he's a FBI agent and one of the best profilers in the country. But you already know all this if you have been watching us. You would have checked up on us as you needed to be careful if you were going to snatch the wife of an FBI agent. So shall I tell you what really bothers you.?"

"You know nothing about me now." Mark spat at her.

"Oh I do Mark you are still the pathetic loser you always were underneath that bad boy exterior."

"Shut up, just shut up!" he shouted

"No, do you know why I said no to you? "

"I don't want to hear anymore!" He shouted

"I said no to you Lily said ignoring him, because I realized by the way you were pawing me that night that you only cared about you self and your own pleasure." I wanted to be with someone who was giving and unselfish and Spencer is all of that. He cares about me not just himself. I know you hated the geeks in school they were your favorite people to torment. I'll let you in on a little secret. Spencer may not be a jock but he is spectacular in bed. The first time with him was like the sun going super nova. Shall I tell you in detail what he did to me.

"**NO, SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS."**

"Come on Mark you said you wanted to know. Shall I tell you what being touched by him, kissed by him is like. He made me scream the first time. Could you have done that would you even care enough to try" Lily said batting her eyes at him.

"**STOP IT!" **Mark screamed and leapt at her.

"Hey Gideon, we have to get in there now Lily is really pushing this guy I think he is going to snap any second." Elle said.

Gideon was pushing the moldingat the far end of the room something clicked and the panel opened. He heard Mark scream for the monitor

"STOP IT"

Let's go he said and they moved down the hallway Reid in front with Morgan.

Lily stood to meet him when he sprang at her his gun for gotten in his rage. She spun and kicked out knocking him back into the wall he leapt at her again and she met his attack arms out in front of her hands facing out as he grabbed for her waist. She brought her knee up sharply into his groin and as he folded the door slammed open and there was Spencer and Morgan guns drawn but the shouts of FBI drop you weapon died on their lips as they watched Lily lace her hands together and bring them down hard on the back of his neck. He dropped to his knees and then to his side unconscious. She stood up breathing hard and she grinned at Spencer

"Hey babe what took you so long?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The warnings for this chapter have changed a little. There is some language and mention of rape not graphic rating is the same. If you are offended that is not my intention. Rape is a very serious crime and anyone who has been victimized this way should seek help. Ok sorry for the soap box but I don't want flames coming my way.

I own nothing but my characters.

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Stand by Me Ben E King

Chapter 6

Lily stood to meet him when he sprang at her his gun for gotten in his rage. She spun and kicked out knocking him back into the wall he leapt at her again and she met his attack arms out in front of her hands facing out as he grabbed for her waist. She brought her knee up sharply into his groin and as he folded the door slammed open and there was Spencer and Morgan guns drawn but the shouts of FBI drop you weapon died on their lips as they watched Lily lace her hands together and bring them down hard on the back of his neck. He dropped to his knees and then to his side unconscious. She stood up breathing hard and she grinned at Spencer

"Hey babe what took you so long?"

He was in front of her in two long strides stepping unceremoniously over Mark and pulled her into his arms. Morgan dropped down next to Mark and yanked his arms behind him to hand cuff him. Mark moaned as he came around and Morgan hauled him roughly to his feet. He pushed him into the waiting arms of the cops. He turned and said "Lily are you- "He stopped when he realized she didn't hear him as Reid was doing his best to give her a tonsillectomy with his tongue. Morgan grinned, he turned saw other cops staring at the pair and he said "Hey nothing to see her let's leave them alone."

Spencer broke off the kiss he took her face in his hand and rested his forehead on hers. His heart was racing in time with hers.

"I guess you missed me." she quipped

"You have no idea Mrs. Reid; don't ever scare my like that again."

"I missed you too babe she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As much as I would like to stay this way forever, I don't want to be in this house another minute. Reid said kissing the tip of her nose.

Come on she said taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

They walked into the small outer room and Gideon hugged her tightly.

"Hey Dad, thanks for coming after me." She said.

"Yeah well do you think that you could stay out of trouble for awhile I don't think my old heart can stand this again" Gideon said

"Ok Dad I'll do my best."

"Well I guess your hand to hand lessons finally paid off Elle." Lily said turning to and hugging her friend.

"Yeah you laid him out good and proper, nice going."

She turned to Reid and said "Honey I don't want to be here anymore and I want to see my Gia please take me home."

"Yes, Gideon said take her home we'll talk tomorrow."

Morgan drove them back to DC They sat in the back not speaking just holding each other. Lily didn't care if they ever moved again. She was okay and back where she belonged in the arms of the man she loved with her whole being.

They arrived 2 hours later at Hotch's house.

Haley opened the door and gaped at the sight of Lily standing there. She squealed and hugged her friend tears running down her face.

"Oh, Lily I am so glad to see you we were so worried."

Lily was looking around the room anxiously. "Haley I don't want to be rude but where is Gianna?"

"Of course you want to see her, wait here."

She left the room for a minute and then returned with a sleepy little girl in her arms

Gianna eyes lit up at the sight of her mother.

"Mama" she cried and Lily swept her into her arms kissing her cheek and murmuring to her.

"Thank you Haley I don't know how to repay you "Spencer said.

"This is payment enough for me." She said tears falling as she watches Lily with Gianna.

"Thank you Haley for taking care of my little girl, if there is anything we can do for you, name it and it's done" Lily said.

"You home safe that is all I ever wanted" Haley said.

"Aaron will be home in awhile, the team sent us home and they are tying up loose ends. When they get done with Mark Porter, he will never see the light of day again." Spencer told her.

"Ok, I won't begrudge him the hours if it means that horrible man is behind bars where he belongs."

The Reid's said their goodbye's and drove home.

When they walked through the door Lily stopped just in side the door looking around at the entryway and living room hungrily. Their had been times in the last two days that she had never thought to see her beloved home and family again and she was overwhelmed and finally beginning to come down of the adrenaline high she had been on since Mark entered that room the last time.

"Hey, babe you ok" Spencer asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I think I am just on overload."

Spencer did know and he was worried what would happen when she finally let down her guard and felt the emotions she was obviously suppressing.

He took Ginna from her and took the sleeping girl to the nursery.

Lily went into her bedroom and began to pull off the clothes she wore. She ripped the tee shirt as she pulled it over her head. She didn't want to wear the clothes _he_ touched any longer she pulled off the jeans and yanked of her panties ripping them down one side. She unhooked the bra and threw it from her.

She ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower full force gasping when she stepped into the cold water. She poured bath gel on to her loofa and began to scrub every part of her body she could reach. The water grew hotter and steamed filled the room and she scrubbed harder and harder the pain washing away every thing from her brain. All the shame and humiliation. Finally she stuck her head under the water resting her forehead on the wall and cried. She slid down to the tile floor and sobbed until the water turned cold again and then she just sat and rocked.

Spencer walked into the bedroom and stopped short when he saw the torn clothing on the floor. He heard the shower running and Lily's sobs over the running water. He went to the bathroom door, and then hesitated wondering if he should go in or leave her alone. He decided to give her time alone and went to the closet to change. He stayed in the bedroom lying on the bed reading a novel, which was rare for him. After about 30 minutes he became concerned Lily never stayed so long in the shower. She hated it when the hot water ran out so she was always quick and surely the hot water was long gone.

He tapped on the door "Lily, sweetheart you ok in there?" There was no answer. He knocked louder. Lily, are you alright babe, come on answer me."

When she didn't answer he opened the door and saw through the glass shower door that she was huddled in a corner of the shower rocking back and forth and staring unseeing at the tile floor of the shower. He crossed to the shower opened the door and turned off the frigid water.

"Jesus, Lily the water is freezing you'll catch pneumonia."

There was no response she continued to rock back and forth, back and forth. He got a better look at her and saw she had scrubbed the skin nearly raw on most of her body.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. He grabbed some towels and began to dry her off the best he could and not hurt her. He wrapped a blanket around her and sat on the bed holding her on his lap as if she were a child. He began to speak to her and rock her in his arms. He told her all the things he had never told anyone especially the people at work. All of the terrible things his mother had done to him as a child. Everything that had happened to him in school, all of the names the kids called him. He spoke in an even, passionless tone of voice his coworkers would have recognized from work. He sounded as if he were reciting a case file.

"You never told me all the details, just generalities why not?" She said finally responding to his voice.

"For the same reason you never told me about Mark, it was too humiliating and I didn't want to give my tormentors power over me by giving voice to all the hurts and violations. I have never told anyone, but I was raped."

"What, Spencer my god what happened?"

"It happened when I was fifteen and working on my first PHD. The cretins I went to school with thought that my intellect and my looks which they called "pretty boy" when they were "nice" and other names I won't repeat when they were "mean" meant that I was gay. One of the guys, ironically a football player as it turns out jumped me one night and dragged me into his car. He drove out into the dessert beat on me for a while and then forced himself on me. I had no physical chance against him to defend my self and I thought he would kill me but he didn't he just drove us back to campus and pushed me out of the car but not before telling me to keep my mouth shut. He said no one would believe me if I told, but if I did he would kill me. I know that what happened to you Lily was not rape, but you are acting like it was. And I will tell you right now you did the right thing to try to escape because he would've raped you it was just a matter of time. He wouldn't have been able to help himself."

"What are we going to do Spencer?"

"We are going to get through this, just as we have before. But Lily I want you to see someone, talk to someone. You didn't do that after the first kidnapping and the back situation, but I want you to do it now. Please for my peace of mind I promise you it will help."

"Did you go to a therapist, after-?"

I have been to a therapist, but I never told her about the rape, but I promise you if you will go see someone I'll go back and see her again and tell her everything."

"Ok I will go. I would like to talk to Jason; as well do you think he would mind?"

No, I don't think he will mind he is a great sounding board and he can get you a number for Rape crisis if you want."

"No Spencer, I don't want to call that place, I wasn't raped and I don't want to talk to women who have. It seems like I would be saying hey this didn't happen to me but will you listen to me blather on about it any way."

"Lily there are lots of women that use that hotline even if there was no actual rape." They are not going to think less of you if you call especially if you explain what happened to you."

"I'll think about it Spencer. Right now I am so tired, I just want to sleep. Is Gianna okay?"

"She is sound asleep." Spencer said as she climbed out of his lap and he stood up.

They pulled of the bedspread and Lily put on her pajamas and they climbed into bed. Lily snuggled up close to him her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for understanding and for telling me about what happened to you. I know that was very hard." she whispered.

"I can't stand to see you in pain. I was good for me though those memories have been lurking around in my mind for so long it is good to talk about it with you."

He kissed the top of her head and they lay their for a long time neither of them sleeping.

TBC

A/N Please tell me what you think as I am very nervous about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N this is it. There are no warnings as this just to tie up some loose ends

I own nothing but my own characters

Epilogue

Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.

_O Magazine, February 2004_

6 months later

The team and Lily were gathered at the Reid's home. It had been a long and unpleasant day for them. The sentencing portion of Mark Porter's trial had ended that day it had been difficult but Lily had testified against him as had the rest of the team. They talked that afternoon for a long time about all that had happened in the last 6 months.

The CSI's had found the remains of Mark's wife and son on the property of the cabin and with 2 first degree murder charges, a kidnapping and aggravated assault charge, Mark would spend the rest of his life in jail with no possibility of parole.

Both Lily and Spencer were in therapy and Lily was volunteering at the Rape Crisis Center a couple afternoons a week. She loved it and it helped her deal with the after affects of her ordeal. She also told her family and her friends that the love of them all had helped her heal as well. After a lot of discussion some of it heated they had decided to tell the team about what had happened to Spencer. And they surprised him again by listening and not judging him or blaming him or even looking at him in different way. Well that's not true. They looked at him with new respect in their eyes. Spencer changed as well becoming much more confident and taking a larger role on the team. He wasn't just their brain anymore but he would always be their heart.

The years passed quickly. Gideon retired from the BAU ten years later, Morgan taking his place when he did. Elle moved on to better things a couple years after the kidnapping. She and Morgan split up soon after Lily's kidnapping and she moved to LA and worked in the Child Find satellite office. Hotch moved up in the FBI and was working in the DC office. He burned out on the BAU after his marriage nearly collapsed from the stress. JJ was still with the BAU and was Garcia.

And what of the Reid's? Spencer stayed with the BAU and Lily still takes and sells pictures at Anne's galleries. They ended up with 3 girls. Spencer complains loudly about what he calls the estrogen brigade but everyone knows that he loves them with his whole heart and soul. And God help anyone who would hurt any of his women. Lily and Spencer constantly embarrass the girls with their affection for each other but they don't care because in the end the most important thing is love. Love is what binds us together. It is the only thing that lasts. Government rise and fall, people live and they die but only love heals us.

A/N Okay this is the end. I am done with the series as there is not much more I can do with these characters. Thanks to everyone who reviews.


End file.
